


Never Thought I'd Miss You

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Humor, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mentions of Panic Attacks, POV Stiles, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the supernatural drama that comes with being friends with Werewolves, a Kitsune, a Banshee and whatever Parrish is Stiles completely blanks on Mother's Day. Feeling terribly sad over the absence of his mom, the overwhelming guilt of not remembering and the jealousy of everyone else enjoying the day had Stiles seeking at least a small comfort in the only person who just might understand what he is feeling. Thus, the texting started and he doesn't want it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people used abbreviations while texting, but I don't really do that much so I just wrote this without them.  
> Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

[8:42 AM] Scotty: Hey, man let me know at what hour you're going so I can meet you, ok?

[8:42 AM] Me: Go where?

[8:43 AM] Scotty: Umm…dude, you ok?

[8:43 AM] Me: Yeah, why? 

[8:45 AM] Me: Everything alright?

[8:45 AM] Scotty: It’s mother’s day

[8:49 AM] Scotty: Want me to come over? COD?

[8:54 AM] Scotty: Stiles, man. Answer your phone. I’m worried

[9:07 AM] Scotty: I’m coming over

[9:08 AM] Me: Don’t. I’m fine, I was talking with dad

[9:08 AM] Me: His shift ends soon, we’re going later

[9:08 AM] Scotty: Ok. Call me if you need anything. Love you bro

[9:09 AM] Me: Sure thing, bro. Love you too

[10:23 AM] Me: Can’t believe I forgot…

———

[3:54 PM] Me: I went to the cemetery today…

[3:58 PM] Me: Do you think it ever gets easier? This sucks…

[4:03 PM] Me: I don’t even know if you still have this number or why I’m even texting you. You're not even here anymore

[4:04 PM] Me: Which sucks you know

[4:04 PM] Me: At least a call or text that you're alive would be good enough

[4:05 PM] Me: By the way, is it ok if Malia opens up the vault for us? There may be things I could use for research and what not….don’t text back if it’s ok….

[4:11 PM] Me: Aweeesooome…told Malia we’re good to go

[7:23 PM] Me: Can’t go on any social site without being bombard with pics of people with their moms and kudos all around, why can’t this day just end?

[11:54 PM] Me: Day is finally almost done

[11:54 PM] Me: I think I set up a new record, only had 2 panic attacks this year…

[11:58 PM] Me: Make that 2.5

[11:59 PM] Sourwolf: It does get easier, but it never stops hurting. Take care, Stiles.

[11:59 PM] Me: Thanks

———

[4:36 PM] Me: Sooooo i accidentally set a fire in your vault

[4:36 PM] Me: Don’t worry! Minimal damages and I already took care of it all

[4:37 PM] Me: Also…..I found something preeeetty interesting of yours…

[4:37 PM] Me: Various somethings actually. In the form of…

[4:37 PM] Me: *whispers* pictures

[4:58 PM] Sourwolf: Stiles

[4:58 PM] Me: Yeeeeesss?

[4:58 PM] Sourwolf: Don’t.

[4:58 PM] Me: Don’t what? Don’t make copies and give one to every pack member so they have something to cheer them up when they feel like they're at their worst? Don’t send one to Cora by email?

[5:02 PM] Me: I bet your glaring, right? Are your nostrils doing that flare thing? Mine don’t do that, it’s not fair *pouts*

[5:03 PM] Me: Nevermind, I just saw your photo again and it made me feel better about the nose thing

[5:11 PM] Sourwolf: Elementary?

[5:11 PM] Me: Try middle school, dude

[5:11 PM] Sourwolf: You’re an asshole.

[5:12 PM] Me: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHKDKFDJKFHRIHFID!!!! 

[5:12 PM] Me: Hey at least you were hot in high school LOL

[5:12 PM] Me: WAIT! Not hot I meant better looking

[5:12 PM] Me: Who doesn’t look better after growing out of their hair from that awful mini-mullet and acne combo, right?

[5:15 PM] Me: Though your still rocking those bunny teeth, big guy hahaha

[5:23 PM] Sourwolf: Hot, huh?

[5:23 PM] Me: Fuck you, that was a typo!

[5:23 PM] Sourwolf: Whatever helps you sleep at night, idiot.

[5:23 PM] Sourwolf: Let me know if you find my basketball camp photos, or don’t.

[5:24 PM] Me: I feel like there's a silent winky face there somewhere…

[5:24 PM] Me: Derek?

[5:33 PM] Me: Now I’m curious

[10:58 PM] Me: Damn you, Hale…

[2:44 AM] Sourwolf: ;)


	2. Goatsuckers and Pikachu

[7:58 PM] Me: CHUPACABRA! Did you know about them?

[7:58 PM] Me: Those fuckers are ugly but they're also pretty fast!

[7:59 PM] Me: And their teeth, man. Gonna have nightmares for weeks about those bad boys.

[7:59 PM] Me: Almost got me on the ankle, but I bashed his head in with my handy dandy mystical bat of doom!!!

[7:59 PM] Me: It was pretty badass, you know. BAMF!Stiles booyah!!!!

[8:03 PM] Me: Messed up my shoes, though…

[8:26 PM] Me: Don’t get all weird-er on me, but I really hope you’re doing great, big guy. You deserve it…

[8:26 PM] Me: I don’t fault you if you never come home again, this place is just getting worse.

[8:30 PM] Me: Though I can’t say you’re not missed…

[10:44 PM] Me: No, but seriously? Goatsuckers, man. What else can we expect?

[3:07 AM] Me: Told you I’d get nightmares.

[3:07 AM] Me: Instead of my bat I had a whoopee cushion, but it didn’t make fart sounds. For some fucked up reason, it sounded like Pikachu on acid.

[3:09 AM] Me: Spoiler Alert! They killed me…

[3:12 AM] Sourwolf: Stiles.

[3:12 AM] Me: Yeah yeah, night.

[3:12 AM] Sourwolf: Night.

———

[5:26 PM] Sourwolf: Cora told me you got in a car accident.

[5:33 PM] Me: Is this your way of asking me if I’m ok? Awww I'm touched

[5:35 PM] Me: I’m ok, just some bruised ribs and a sprained ankle.

[5:35 PM] Me: I was with Scott on our way back to my house from classes when a feral omega decided to attack Scott by slamming himself into my poor baby Roscoe. I bet you can guess the result of it all.

[5:36 PM] Me: Are you with Cora? In Brazil?

[5:42 PM] Sourwolf: No, we talked on the phone. Glad you’re all safe.

[5:42 PM] Me: Thanks, big guy. So, if I ask where you are am I gonna get an answer?

[5:45 PM] Sourwolf: Not really important.

[5:45 PM] Me: I guess so…

[8:13 PM] Me: Scott didn’t believe me when I told him you checked up on me because you don’t answer any of his calls or texts.

[8:14 PM] Me: I’m not sure what to do with that info.

[8:19 PM] Me: I mean, I know I’m hella more annoying than Scott is, so why do you text me back?

[8:19 PM] Me: Is it because otherwise you know I’ll just keep texting.

[8:20 PM] Me: I admit I ramble even in textual form, but you could just either ignore me or tell me to shut the hell up.

[8:42 PM] Me: …?

[8:56 PM] Me: So what? You’re gonna stop texting me now?

[9:03 PM] Me: Really mature, dude.

[9:04 PM] Sourwolf: For fucks sake, Stiles. Stop overthinking. It’s 2 AM where I am now and I’m trying to sleep.

[9:04 PM] Me: Shit, dude! So sorry, forget this. Catch those zzz’s men. Night!

[9:05 PM] Sourwolf: He’s whiny, you’re not. Night.

[9:05 PM] Me: :)


	3. Unsent

[9:14 PM] Me: Guess who’s officially training to become a mighty powerful SPARK!!!

[9:14 PM] Me: Yep, that’s right! This guy!

[9:15 PM] Me: Deaton got me in touch with another Spark that lives a couple of towns over and she agreed to help me out.

[9:15 PM] Me: I haven’t been this excited and nervous since Scott got bit. 

[9:15 PM] Me: Now that I mentioned Scott, mind texting him a bit later this week? He’s birthday it’s coming up and he’s still a bit down that you ignore him. Come on, the guy is a puppy.

[10:34 PM] Sourwolf: OK

[10:34 PM] Me: Really? I was already working myself up to beg. HAHA! Thanks, man. He’ll be thrilled.

[10:35 PM] Sourwolf: What’s the name of the Spark?

[10:36 PM] Me: I think it’s Eva McCoy, why?

[11:10 PM] Sourwolf: I made some calls. Eva McCoy is a Spark but has a history of alcoholism and various minor felonies. Be careful with her. Research.

[11:18 PM] Me: Oh man, I didn’t even think about doing a background check on her. I’ll get to it.

[11:19 PM] Sourwolf: Get in contact with Satomi. She might know somebody better suited for you. If your gonna learn magic might as well do it right.

[11:19 PM] Me: Wow. Thanks a lot, big guy. Will do.

[11:22 PM] Me: Since you're apparently in a good mood is it possible to ask, how are you doing? You don’t need to tell me where you are, that’s not my business.

[11:28 PM] Sourwolf: It’s taken longer than I’d like, but I’m good. I wouldn’t say I’m happy, but I'm on my way there. I’m still moving around a lot, that’s why is not really important to say.

[11:28 PM] Sourwolf: Thank you for caring, Stiles.

[11:30 PM] Me: I’m glad, Sourwolf.

———

[3:55 PM] Scotty: DUDE! Derek just texted me!

[3:55 PM] Scotty: It was a simple ‘Happy Birthday, Scott’ and he hasn’t responded to my other texts, but it was something!

[3:56 PM] Scotty: It’d be nice if he came back, right?

[4:09 PM] Me: That’s nice, man. Though I wouldn’t really be surprised if he never comes back to Beacon Hills. It’s not like he has any reason to.

[4:10 PM] Scotty: What about us? The pack?

[4:10 PM] Me: Don’t know, dude. It’d be nice if he did, but who knows?

[4:10 PM] Scotty: Right…

———

[4:26 PM] Me: Thanks for texting him. He was really glad.

[4:39 PM] Sourwolf: Your welcome. 

[6:48 PM] Sourwolf: Beacon Hills is still home to me. 

[6:48 PM] Me: Good.

[6:48 PM] Me: We miss you. I miss you. Come back. [Unsent]


	4. Trust

[9:25 AM] Sourwolf: I need a favor.

[9:33 AM] Me: Dude…is Sunday. Why so early?

[9:33 AM] Sourwolf: You text me whenever. Is important.

[9:33 AM] Me: Did something happened? Are you ok?

[9:34 AM] Me: You better not be in a ditch somewhere bleeding that nasty black goo that comes from wolfbane wounds. I'm serious, dude. You better not be dying when I don't even know where you are. 

[9:34 AM] Me: Why are you not responding? Oh my God, you're dead aren't you? FUCK, DEREK?!!!

[9:35 AM] Sourwolf: I'm ok!

[9:35 AM] Sourwolf: Don't be so dramatic, idiot. You're not having a panic attack, are you?

[9:36 AM] Me: Thank fuck.

[9:36 AM] Me: I'm good. So, what is it that you need? Research?

[9:40 PM] Sourwolf: No. It's personal.

[9:40 PM] Me: ….ok?

[9:41 PM] Sourwolf: Today is the anniversary of the fire. Do you think you could pick up a bouquet of flowers in the town's florists and take it to the cemetery? 

[9:41 PM] Sourwolf: I'd have it delivered, but I don't like strangers going there.

[9:42 PM] Me: Of course I'll do it! Around what hour should I pick up the flowers?

[9:42 PM] Sourwolf: Noon is fine.

[9:42 PM] Sourwolf: Thank you, Stiles.

[9:43 PM] Me: Thank YOU for trusting me with this.

[9:43 PM] Sourwolf: I trust you.

[9:44 PM] Me: :)

\-------------

[5:07 PM] Me: Hope you don't mind, but I ran into Scott on my way to the cemetery and he saw me with the flowers. At first, I wasn't gonna tell him anything, but he thought they were for my mom and was insisting on going with me. In the end, I had to tell him.

[5:08 PM] Me: We ran into Isaac there and all of a sudden the whole pack showed up with more flowers and we ended up taking some to the preserve where your old house used to be.

[5:09 PM] Me: I took some pictures for you. 

[5:10 PM] 12 images sent to Sourwolf.

[5:19 PM] Sourwolf: They are amazing. Thank you.

[5:23 PM] Sourwolf: Though I didn't need to see the one with your mouth stuffed with curly fries.

[5:24 PM] Me: Hey! I broke my record! I'm up to 46 fries now. \\(@.@)/

[5:24 PM] Sourwolf: Idiot. :)

[5:25 PM] Me: Bet it made you laugh, right?

[5:25 PM] Sourwolf: Maybe.

\-------------

[9:42 PM] Cora: Derek sent me the pics of what you did for my family. Thank so much, Sti. I know my big bro isn't very articulate so I don't know if he told you how happy that made him.

[9:42 PM] Cora: The last few times we've talk he has sounded far better than before and something tells me you have something to do about it. So, whatever it is your doing keep it up or I'll punch you in the face.

[9:43 PM] Me: Thanks for the motivating threat, you sure know how to sweet-talk me. You know I do anything for my friends.

[9:43 PM] Cora: Wasn't sure you considered Derek a friend until recently when he won't shut up about you texting him frequently and him not knowing how to reply to most of it.

[9:44 PM] Me: To be fair, I am an acquired taste. Ask Scott, even he has trouble keeping up with me most of the time.

[9:48 PM] Cora: I guess you fit my brother's taste then. ;)

[9:48 PM] Me: Wait, what? What does that mean? Has he said anything? Cora… 

[9:48 PM] Cora: He doesn't say much, but what he does is enough.

[9:49 PM] Me: That doesn't tell me anything and you know it. 

[9:53 PM] Me: Cora…Cooooooooraaaaaaaa

[9:53 PM] Cora: You two are hopeless idiots. Now leave me alone, I'm studying.

[9:54 PM] Me: Whatever, you're crazy. 

\----------

[9:59 PM] Me: Is talking without actually saying what you mean a family trait of you Hale's?

[10:23 PM] Sourwolf: Maybe.

[10:31 PM] Me: (-_-)


	5. Denial

[7:29 PM] Sourwolf: Scott sent me a picture of you.

[7:31 PM] Me: Scott? What? What picture? What is it? Oh god no….

[7:31 PM] Me: Are there feathers? I'm gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but I'm going to!!!

[7:34 PM] Sourwolf: Yes, I can make out the feather boa around your neck. Nice touch with the Naruto headband.

[7:35 PM] Me: I've been meaning to try out an energy ball spell used for long range attacks. Might as well use Scott for target practice, don't you think?

[7:35 PM] Sourwolf: Not that it's any of my business, but how come your "dancing" with a guy and not Malia? (I'm not even gonna ask where were you.)

[7:36 PM] Me: MALIA? Dude, we broke up at the start of senior year. We're cool, though, in case you're feeling protective of the cousin you actually don't speak much to, but still feel familial ties with…? Don't kill me? (I was in a club called Jungle and it was prop night, ok?)

[7:40 PM] Sourwolf: Pretty sure she would of eating you alive if things had ended badly between you two.

[7:43 PM] Me: True that!

[7:43 PM] Me: Hey! What's up with the quoted "dancing"??? I'll have you know that I'm a fantastically enthusiastic dancer, alright? I don't even elbow people in the face anymore!

[7:45 PM] Sourwolf: That's right, you are. My mistake, it was a "typo".

[7:45 PM] Me: Your not as funny as you think you are, Sourwolf.

[7:46 PM] Sourwolf: Maybe. ;)

[7:46 PM] Me: UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!

\--------------

[7:50 PM] Me: You're dead to me.

[7:51 PM] Scotty: Whaaaaaa….???? What I do!?

[7:51 PM] Scotty: Is this about the picture thing? Dude, I'm sorry! I was trying to send it to Isaac, but I was too drunk and next thing I know I sent it to everybody! It was an accident, I swear!

[7:52 PM] Me: EVERYBODY??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYBODY? I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS DEREK!

[7:52 PM] Scotty: It was just the pack! Not everybody we know. I have a pack group text thingy Kira set up for me in case of emergencies, you know.

[7:53 PM] Me: Ok, fine! But, Derek, really?

[7:53 PM] Scotty: Bro, I think it was sent to your dad too. Which one it's worse?

[7:53 PM] Me: Oh god.….

\--------------

[9:21 PM] Me: Well there goes my date with Josh…

[9:21 PM] Me: Finally get a guy to ask me out and in the end I had to cancelled 'cause I'm "grounded". Smooth, Stilinski.

[9:28 PM] My Queen: Good, you can do far better than a dumbass cowboy.

[9:28 PM] Me: He wasn't a complete dumbass! I mean, at least he made me laugh.

[9:28 PM] My Queen: Stiles, a funny smelling cheese can make you laugh.

[9:29 PM] Me: I don't know if you have noticed, but it's not like there's a line of guys waiting to pounce on this pony, ok? It's first come, first serve for me.

[9:29 PM] Me: Besides it's not like I'm looking for a relationship or anything close to it. Just fun, you know.

[9:32 PM] My Queen: Yeah, I get how it's ridiculous to go into that when the one you want isn't even here anymore, but there's always the chance he might come back and maybe you wanna be ready for that.

[9:32 PM] Me: Wait, what? You lost me.

[9:32 PM] My Queen: So, why not? Go out with guys you barely know, have fun, but never truly feel satisfied, right?

[9:33 PM] Me: What the hell, Lydia? Are you talking about Derek? 

[9:34 PM] My Queen: Well it isn't Josh who your texting with heart eyes all the damn time. It isn't Josh's photo that you use as a bookmark in one of the books beside your bed. Should I go on?

[9:34 PM] Me: That's insane, Lyds. There's no way I feel that way about Derek! He's not even my type! Plus, what photo are you talking about?

[9:34 PM] My Queen: The one you keep in the old blue book. One of the few that belonged to your mom. Your favorite.

[9:39 PM] Me: Shit…

[9:41 PM] Me: I didn't even realize.…I didn't know I….

[9:44 PM] Me: Fuck

[9:45 PM] My Queen: You know I didn't mean any of that, right? I just don't want you fooling around while you're hung up on someone else. Remember how I got after Jackson left? All the things I did? They made me feel worse about myself and I just don't want that to happen to you.

[9:45 PM] My Queen: I'm not saying don't go out and stuff, just be aware of your expectations. Who knows if Derek will ever come back, so don't hold off on meeting someone great and settle for idiots just because he will or not.

[9:53 PM] Me: You're right, I know. You always are.

[9:55 PM] Me: But, I have no doubt he'll come back someday. This is his home. What will happen when he does? I guess we'll see.

[10:38 PM] Me: Damn it, Lyds! Now I can't stop thinking about him! You made me open the floodgates and now everything is a mess. 

[10:43 PM] My Queen: You're welcome, hon.

\----------

[10:48 PM] Me: The only thing I know for sure right now is that I hate you and you better watch your furry ass on the next pack meeting.

[10:51 PM] Scotty: BRO! I'm not gonna apologize again. Stop overreacting. :'(

[10:51 PM] Me: This day has been THE worst! Embarrassed, grounded and preached! 

[10:52 PM] Scotty: Like I said, stop overreacting. The worse of that is you getting grounded and cancelling your date (with a douche btw) and other than that is not like you go out much besides pack stuff.

[10:52 PM] Me: You know, I think your whole true alpha-ness is getting better. Your words make me feel oh so better about my lack of a social life. 

[10:53 PM] Me: And would somebody please explain to me what was so wrong about Josh? He seemed fine!

[10:54 PM] Scotty: Dude, the only time that guy was paying you attention was when you were grinding up on him. Also, he reminded me of Jackson.

[10:54 PM] Me: That last bit was enough for me to forget about whoever we were talking about. I can't remember anymore.

[10:58 PM] Scotty: So does that mean you love me again? Since I technically saved you from going out with Jacks2.0.

[10:58 PM] Me: You know I can never stop loving you, bro. You're my bro!

[10:58 PM] Me: Still gonna zap you, though. For sending it to Derek.

[11:01 PM] Scotty: Didn't you send everybody a photo of Derek from middle school?

[11:02 PM] Me: Ooooooooohhhh, touché


	6. Fear

[7:39 PM] Me: People can be just flat out rude. Just because they're a client doesn't mean they can say and do whatever the fuck they want. And my boss! What an asshole! 'You get paid, Stilinski. So suck it up and do your job'

[7:40 PM] Me: I had to hide in the supply closet for like 5 minutes and calm myself before I set fire to every damn flammable thing and make the power go out. I'm still working on separating my magic from my emotions and working part time on that damn coffee shop is not helping

[7:42 PM] Sourwolf: Here, have a sunset.

[7:42 PM] Sourwolf sent 1 image.

[7:43 PM] Me: Woooow….that is huge!

[7:43 PM] Me: I've never seen anything like that.

[7:44 PM] Sourwolf: Soothing, right? I'm really loving Hawaii. Food is amazing too.

[7:44 PM] Me: Yeah, it is.

[7:44 PM] Me: You're in HAWAII?

[7:45 PM] Me: Don't you have like a silent promise not to disclose your location to anyone?

[7:47 PM] Sourwolf: Don't be an idiot, Stiles. I send my itinerary to Cora all the time.

[7:48 PM] Me: That's good. At least, somebody knows where you are. You never know in our world nowadays.

[7:56 PM] Sourwolf: I've never told you where I was because I didn't settle anywhere for more than a few days. My job keeps me moving, but I'm going to be here for at least a month.

[8:04 PM] Me: Job? Can I know what it is or did you become some sort of supernatural secret agent who will have to kill me if you tell me? I bet you can rock a suit, dude. ;)

[8:04 PM] Sourwolf: No, Stiles. I swear, I don't know where you get all this stuff and I'd like to keep it that way.

[8:04 PM] Sourwolf: I'm a photographer and yes, I've been told that I do "rock" a suit.

[8:05 PM] Me: Photographer. Hmm…didn't see you as the artistic type. But, then again you do have a flair for the dramatic.

[8:05 PM] Me: That's pretty cool, though. So, what kind of job are you doing over there?

[8:06 PM] Sourwolf: A portfolio for a tourism company. I get to tour the island’s most sought out spots and take all the pictures I want. 

[8:10 PM] Me: Color me green ‘cause I’m getting all jelly.

[8:10 PM] Sourwolf: What

[8:11 PM] Me: I’m jealous, dude! I can only dream about going to places like that. I’m not sure I even want to know where else you’ve been, big guy.

[8:11 PM] Sourwolf: You’re still pretty young, Stiles. Who knows where you’ll be 5 or 10 years from now?

[8:12 PM] Me: Alive, I hope. Things are getting heated here. We keep finding dead bodies every other day. 

[8:12 PM] Me: No wounds, no blood. All heart attacks.

[8:13 PM] Me: Lydia thinks they all died of fright. Like, literally scared to death.

[8:14 PM] Sourwolf: Any clues? Scents?

[8:14 PM] Me: Nothing. But, forget it, man. Keep doing your thing and enjoy it.

[8:14 PM] Me: I gotta get back to reading these tomes. Talk later, maybe.

[8:16 PM] Sourwolf: Let me know if you find anything. Maybe I can help somehow.

[8:18 PM] Me: Thanks for the offer, Derek. But, you’re not here and this doesn’t concern you anymore. 

[8:18 PM] Me: Scott says you’ll always be pack and is true. But, is not the same and I’m not gonna drag you into this hell when you’re finally finding some peace. Now, I really need to focus on this before Lydia calls me about another body.

[8:18 PM] Sourwolf: Ok

——————

[11:03 PM] My Queen: Lethifolds.

[11:03 PM] Me: No.

[11:03 PM] Me: I refuse to believe Dementors exist, Lydia!

[11:04 PM] My Queen: Is the only thing remotely close to what it might be that’s attacking people.

[11:04 PM] Me: Don’t they go for people when they are asleep? None of the victims were found in their homes or anywhere that’d suggest sleeping.

[11:07 PM] My Queen: That’s what worries me. I keep hearing things…

[11:11 PM] Me: …ok?

[11:12 PM] My Queen: I don’t understand what their saying, Stiles. 

[11:12 PM] My Queen: But, I don’t feel like screaming. Yet.

[11:15 PM] Me: Let’s meet up tomorrow over free period and go over everything on them together, alright?

[11:15 PM] My Queen: Alright. Night, Stiles.

[11:15 PM] Me: Night.

———————

[12:43 AM] Me: The pack is falling apart. I don’t think it ever truly was whole in the first place. Erica, Boyd and Allison are gone. Isaac and Kira left. I’m pretty sure Malia is gonna leave soon too. Lydia is probably never coming back after she leaves for college. Scott is…I don’t even now what to think about Scott, really. And you…..you left too, but sometimes I find myself wishing selfishly for you to come back. Not only because I think I lo-…you make me feel safe. [Unsent]


	7. Attraction

[10:43 PM] Me: Next year, for halloween, I’m seriously considering going as Harry Potter or maybe Sirius Black, either way I’m rocking this magical boat hard.

[10:44 PM] Me: We still haven’t really confirm what it was exactly, but I sent that motherfucker to the great beyond!

[10:58 PM] Sourwolf: How? What do you think it was? 

[10:59 PM] Me: I’m using HP references because is the only thing I can think of that makes out what it was. But, it’s like a mix between a boggart and a dementor? It made the victims relive their worst nightmare until their hearts couldn’t take it anymore. We guess that’s how it fed, by eating their fear. 

[11:00 PM] Me: Let me break it down for you. We’re deep into the preserve cause you know how all things creepy always end up there, anyway, we’re trying to lured it into a trap and captured it. Of course, I was the bait. Out of everyone I’m the most with enough nightmare worthy reasons, so yeah. 

[11:01 PM] Me: The magical circle I drew for it failed, because it just phased through the barrier like nothing. I forgot to mention it was’t corporeal, so claws, fangs or punches did nothing to it. But, then I remember HP, you know, the patronus charm.

[11:01] Me: The main fuel for my Spark is belief and I used that to build up my power. I thought of the opposite of fear, you’d think it was courage like most people do, but it’s not. Is peace and I remembered that photo you sent me of the sunset and how it instantly calm me down and I felt at peace. I used that idea as my focus, my anchor.

[11:02 PM] Me: All of sudden, my tattoos starting glowing blindingly bright, the creature shrieked this annoyingly high pitch sound and started fading right before our eyes. Then it was just gone. It’s been days since the attacks stopped, so it seems my little patronus charm worked. Awesome, right?

[11:04 PM] Sourwolf: That’s amazing, Stiles. I’ve never heard of anything like that before.

[11:04 PM] Sourwolf: I’m really proud of you.

[11:04 PM] Me: Geez, man. You sound like my dad. Which just no, please.

[11:05 PM] Sourwolf: Can I ask about the tattoos? I thought you hated needles.

[11:06 PM] Me: Oh, I do. I so do. Get those evil little fuckers away from me, I do. But, that’s the greatest thing about my tattoos. Their made with magic.

[11:06 PM] Me: I started working on them months ago. I get them with experience. The more I learned and meditate, the more they branch out. They sort of look tribal, but are actually runes. Here, give me sec.

[11:10 PM] 1 image sent to Sourwolf.

[11:13 PM] Me: You ok, big guy? Did I scare the big bad wolf away? I didn’t even huff and puff… ;)

[11:14 PM] Sourwolf: Isn’t the wolf that does the huffing and puffing?

[11:14 PM] Me: Yeah, whatever. Did you get the pic?

[11:15 PM] Sourwolf: Yes, I got it. It’s…interesting.

[11:15 PM] Me: You know, when I sent you that picture of my impressive tattoos covering most of my chest I thought you’d at least describe it along the lines of magnificent, extraordinary, maybe even sexy as fuck, but you go with…interesting. Not exactly surprise, Sourwolf.

[11:16 PM] Sourwolf: All of that applies too.

[11:16] Me: Wait, what? Don’t joke with me, man.

[11:16 PM] Sourwolf: I’m not.

[11:16 PM] Me: Even the sexy as fuck part? O.O

[11:17 PM] Sourwolf: Especially. ;)

[11:20 PM] Sourwolf: Did I scare the big bad Spark away?

[11:20 PM] Me: To be honest I’m pretty sure I’m freaking out right now. I just accidentally made my lamp’s bulb explode, too.

[11:20 PM] Sourwolf: I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Stiles. I didn’t mean to.

[11:21 PM] Me: No! You didn’t.

[11:21 PM] Me: Well, not in a bad way. I’m just surprise that’s all.

[11:22 PM] Sourwolf: Oh, well good. :)

[11:24 PM] Me: So, how’s Hawaii?

[11:25 PM] Sourwolf: All good. I just finished taking photos of a wedding for the portfolio.

[11:25 PM] Sourwolf: Here, let me know if I “rocked” this suit.

[11:26 PM] Sourwolf sent 1 image.

[11:27 PM] Me: Motherloving Jesus…you look so effing hot makes me wanna lick the screen and hump it [Unsent]

[11:27 PM] Me: You look…interesting. ;)

[11:28 PM] Sourwolf: You’re hilarious, truly. -.-

[11:28 PM] Me: See what I meant? No, but seriously. You look pretty great. Emphasis on the pretty.

[11:28 PM] Sourwolf: :)

[11:29 PM] Me: The beard though, I kinda miss it.

[11:29 PM] Me: On your face, I mean. Not here with me, that’d be kinda weird. Yeah…

[11:30 PM] Sourwolf: Sure thing, Stiles. The sun here is very intense and I was starting to get some tan lines in my face so I shaved it off. I feel strange without it, sort of boyish?

[11:30 PM] Me: Trust me, Der. Not even without it would you look anything but manly.

[11:31 PM] Sourwolf: You’re ridiculous, Stiles.

[11:31 PM] Me: So I’ve been told. By you, mostly.

[11:36 PM] Sourwolf: I know that this last threat seemed very scary, but there are even more dangerous things out there, Stiles.

[11:36 PM] Sourwolf: And I know you’re not defenceless, clearly. But, I want you to understand something.

[11:37 PM] Sourwolf: If something happens and you absolutely need me, I’m there. It doesn’t matter if get settled somewhere or I’m thousands of miles away. 

[11:38 PM] Me: I can’t just…

[11:38 PM] Sourwolf: Stiles, promise me. 

[11:39 PM] Me: I promise, but only if it’s the only last option. 

[11:40 PM] Me: It’s not that I don’t want you here. You know that, right?

[11:41 PM] Sourwolf: Yes, I know. Just remember. If you need me, I’m there. You just have to ask once.

[11:41 PM] Me: Ok

——————

[1:14 AM] Me: Dude, Derek thinks I’m sexy as fuck!

[1:15 AM] Scotty: Congrats?

[1:15 AM] Scotty: Bro, it’s 1AM. What the fuck?

[1:16 AM] Me: And he sent me this pic of him with a suit on in a beach barefoot, Scotty. Barefoot…

[1:16 AM] Me: It did things to me…

[1:17 AM] Scotty: I hate you. Phone OFF!

[1:18 AM] Me: And his rainbow eyes, bro.

[1:18 AM] Me: They make me wanna eat a magical pop tart, turn myself into Nyan Cat and fly on them…yeeeeessss

[9:12 AM] Scotty: I really wanna punch you for making me wake up to this.


	8. Gutted

[4:58 PM] Me: I did it! I'm officially done with high school! 

[4:58 PM] Me: \m/(^o^)\m/

[4:58 PM] Me: I just handed in my last final and I'm pretty sure I aced it, of course.

[4:59 PM] Me: All that's left is graduation and prom next week....yessss

[5:04 PM] Sourwolf: That's great, Stiles. Who got valedictorian?

[5:05 PM] Me: Lyds, of course. It's all good, I'm salutatorian. 

[5:05 PM] Me: I just hope my speech isn't ruined by me flailing and falling on my face like Scott keeps making me think about that jerk.

[5:06 PM] Sourwolf: You'll do fine. Congrats, man.

[5:06 PM] Me: Thanks, big guy.

[5:07 PM] Sourwolf: Tomorrow is my last event and I still gotta prep my equipment. Talk later, okay?

[5:07 PM] Me: Yeah, sure. Do your thing, dude.

[5:07 PM] Sourwolf: :)

\---------

[9:32 PM] Me: So, I know you're done in Hawaii next week. You think you can maybe come for grad? [Unsent]

[9:37 PM] Me: YO, D! You should totally come see us get our diplomas, right? Please? [Unsent]

[10:02 PM] Me: Scott begged me to ask you if you could come to our grad, man. No pressure, is just that he got all teary eyed, you know he thinks of you as a brother and who the fuck am I kidding here... [Unsent]

[10:26 PM] Me: It'd be nice if I could dance with you at prom... [Unsent]

[10:37 PM] Me: I know it's pathetic, but I just want to see you [Unsent]

\---------

[10:43 PM] Me: I've been thinking about asking Derek if he wants to come see us graduate.

[10:49 PM] Scotty: Dude, that be awesome if he could!

[10:49 PM] Scotty: We could have a pack night with bbq and music. Make our own little party to celebrate, you know besides prom.

[10:51 PM] Me: That sounds great, bro. 

[10:53 PM] Me: I'd doubt he'd actually come, though. You know how's he's working and stuff.

[10:58 PM] Scotty: There's nothing wrong with asking. 

[10:58 PM] Scotty: I can do it if you want, but he already texts you more than anyone else.

[10:59 PM] Me: I think I'm gonna call him tomorrow night. He said he had a job to do, so I don't wanna bother him.

[11:01 PM] Scotty: Cool. Let me know, alright?

[11:01 PM] Me: Will do, Alpha!

\----Next Day----

[6:44 PM] Me: Braeden? Really, Derek? Fuck...[Unsent]

\---------

[6:51 PM] Me: Is your brother with Br-crap [Unsent]

\---------

[7:01 PM] Me: Derek's a no show, no surprise there.

[7:01 PM] Me: Let's do the pack night party anyway, I found a type of wolfsbane that can get you guys drunk and it's the perfect night to try it out.

[7:02 PM] Scotty: Dude, that sucks about Derek. On the other hand, let's celebrate with booze! Fuck yeah, bro!

[7:02 PM] Me: Yup, talk later. I gotta do something.

[7:03 PM] Scotty: You're awesome!

\---------

[7:39 PM] Me: Hey, Sean! It's Stiles.

[7:39 PM] Me: I've been thinking a lot about yesterday and I was hoping you still wanted to go to prom with me?

[7:46 PM] Sean: Hi, Stiles! Most definitely! Wanna grab a bite tomorrow night? I know this great Thai place. ;)

[7:49 PM] Me: Sure, that'd be great. 

[7:49 PM] Sean: Pick you up at 7?

[7:50 PM] Me: Ok.

[7:50 PM] Sean: Looking forward to it. :)

[7:51 PM] Me: Me too. See you then.

\---------

[8:07 PM] Me: Hey, is there still room in the limo? I'm going with Sean.

[8:07 PM] My Queen: Sean Stevenson or Fitzpatrick?

[8:08 PM] Me: Which one is the blonde with hipster glasses?

[8:08 PM] My Queen: Stevenson, then. He's cute and yeah, he fits. I knew you'd get a date, just hoped it would be a dark and broody werewolf instead.

[8:13 PM] Me: Yeah, I don't do taken people, so.

[8:15 PM] My Queen: Taken? Who?

[8:15 PM] My Queen: Oh no, tell me he's not still with her.

[8:16 PM] Me: Well after she picked up his phone while he was in the shower and proceeded to tell me all about how she surprised him with a visit and they went snorkeling and what not, I'm guessing yes.

[8:16 PM] My Queen: Is that why you said yes to Sean?

[8:18 PM] Me: I have to move on, somehow...


End file.
